


Unknown Queen

by sleeplessdreams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Cardverse, M/M, theres some blood and injuries but not in detail, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessdreams/pseuds/sleeplessdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't remember anything since that day. He just wants to know who he is and go home, wherever that is.</p>
<p>Alfred can't remember a normal, stress free day since he became king. He justs wants his queen and a sense of normalcy.</p>
<p>Yao can't remember not ever having a headache because of all he puts up with. He just wants everyone (Alfred) to leave him alone and stop freaking out.</p>
<p>Or Arthur has amnesia and is the previously unfound queen of Spades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So cardverse AU. This will be multi chaptered but not sure how many yet. Also, I may change the title since I couldn't think of anything else right now. The fic will focus on Alfred and Arthur but there may be some other pairings later, which I'll tag then.

A loud noise like a crash, then pain, then nothing. That was all he could remember as he blinked opened his eyes to the night. He didn't know where he was, how he got there, or even his name. His voice felt hink in his throat and he coughed. As he stared at the stars, a sense of cold overtook him. But it was odd. He felt the cold but didn’t feel cold himself. He didn’t shiver or otherwise react as if the cold affected him. It was like he was numb. Numb to his surroundings, and everything really considering he didn’t know who he was.

Given his state, he was content to just lay here for a while. He did not want to face the reality of whatever had happened - there was no way it was good. Besides, the peace of sleep promised tranquility and a much better time than the real world. 

Yet the lull into sleep did not last long. The noise of his surroundings promised no reprieve. He believed he was in some sort of field. Wind rushed in the distance and a stream bubbled. In any other situation and without the cold, it would have been pleasant. 

As some feeling returned, or at least he felt less numb, he became aware of an annoying feeling on his head. Almost pain but more like an annoying itch that wouldn’t go away. So he did the only sensible thing and stuck his hand towards his head to rub it and felt something... sticky. Being too dark to look at it, he tasted it and immediately felt like puking. It was blood. Even with his diminished senses and, he figured, amnesia, the iron taste was unmistakable. 

A soft “Oh,” escaped his mouth. His voice was breathy, not at all how he imagine he usually talked. Of course, he couldn’t actually remember how his voice sounded but a faint idea of himself was there. There was no sense of urgency or panic in his voice. No, he sounded more like he was observing an interesting fact than the fact that he was injured.

He was injured. Sure, he had long knew in the back of his mind he's injured by to acknowledge it like this was different. The realization of just what a predicament he was in had him springing off the ground. As he stood, his heart pounded in his ear and throat and everywhere. He was vaguely aware of pain _everywhere_ too but the blood rushing muted everything else. He wobbled on his feet and felt dizzy. For a moment he was sure he would be sick but the wave soon passed.

As his eyes flickered everywhere like a scared animal, he quickly surveyed the surroundings. There was snow on the ground and some flurries in the air. Little life was present , a few tall plants poked out of the snow and the trees were bare. The scene was eerie and breathtaking at the same time and he would have very much liked to admire it.

However, he had more pressing matters. Any more time out here, and he would die from the cold or his injuries. Honestly, depending on how much blood he lost, there may not be long before he passed out.

He trudged through the snow, feeling his way through because of his limited vision. Eventually, he made his way to something. He had no idea how long had passed but it felt like forever and only a second at the same time. Wherever, he was, he found a door to the large building and promptly collapsed. Mustering the strength to knock, after all his effort would be wasted if he couldn't get anyone’s attention, he tried to knock as loud as possible. When someone opened the door, he, exhausted and injured, passed out onto their feet. The last thing he remembered was the other’s yelp of surprise.

 

All was not well in the Spades Kingdom. Well, on the surface everything was fine. The country was enjoying peace and general prosperity. Wars which had plagued previous kings have ceased before Alfred’s rule and continued that way. Productivity was up and the people seemed to be happy. Still, there was one “small” issue that tended to keep King Alfred up at night. Even after a year, the queen of the current ruling deck had not been found.

At the bequest of the Jack Yao, this fact had been downplayed by the monarchy. They portrayed to the people that this was not a cause for concern, the queen would be found in due time and all would be grand, though most days Alfred personally doubted this. In the meantime, the imcompleted deck would function fine and stretch their duties to take over the queen’s. Most importantly to show the public, Alfred was not stressed and freaked out most days. Yeah, he wasn't sure how anyone believed that one. As if being king, especially at his young age of 22, wasn’t stressful enough, he had the queen’s duties thrown on him. 

The extra work meant many nights of staying up to finish the paperwork, just as the two men were doing tonight. Often, they were shuffling through paperwork in areas a king or jack was not trained in. Three rulers were supposed to create a balance in a deck. Each dealt primarily in a certain area. Queens in Spades were primarily occupied with domestic affairs and somewhat with defense. Without a queen, Alfred and Yao took on these areas, only hoping to not blunder too much before the queen was found. Between the two of them they hoped, no needed, for the queen to be found soon. Not only was this work exhausting but the lack of aqueen disrupted balance, especially in Spades' magic. One look at the pair revealed they were not fairing well. No queen unbalanced the other monarchs too. A kingdom was not meant to survive long without a queen.

This was where Alfred's thoughts lingered as he spent another night with paperwork meant for the queen. His hair was all over the place, he msued while running a hand through his own locks. His tailor would have had a hissyfit with the state of his clothes. They were wrinkled and all Alfred currently wore was a simple shirt and pants. The tailor would have called them unbecoming for a king. He knew his eyes were bloodshot as well, what with staying up so late and this much coffee. Still, he greedily gulped more coffee. Anything to stay awake.

With a grumble, he flipped a page and began to again scan the paper. The creaking of the old door and a warm hand placed on his shoulder alerted Alfred to another person entering the room. Yao, of course. Though he was only 27 to Alfred’s 22, the Jack seemed immensely wiser and more mature. He had more training but also came from a stricter background. His knowledge was beneficial - jacks main attribute was supposed to be their wealth of information and ability to solve what seemed like anything. 

Always the more responsible of the two, Yao told the other, ”You should get to bed. If you keep not sleeping, you'll be too tired anything sick to do anything. And then you'll be useless.” The Underlying message was obvious to the king. The kingdom could not afford to lack another monarch if Alfred became sick. Yao couldn't do everything on his own.

“Aww, Yao! You do care!” A glare from the aforementioned jack only received a grin for Alfred. Though he did simply enjoy teasing the other man, the banter was also a distraction from the worries in Alfred’s, and Yao’s, mind. “Relax, I'll be fine. I just need to finish this tonight or we'll have too much tomorrow.”

A sigh. “Well, give me something then. You're not doing this alone.” Yao took a seat next to Alfred, his blue robes swishing around him. He accepted the stack of papers and set to work with a worried look ever-present on his face.

 

The slamming of a door and hurrying noises dragged Alfred away form the paperwork. He exchanged an inquisitive glance with Yao. Such a commotion was not common at this time of night in the well guarded palace. The Jack's furrowed brows told him he wasn't the only one concerned. He was going to investigate when the door was pushed open in a rush and his brother and Ace, Matthew, burst into the room.

“You two might want to follow me,” Matthew huffed. “Someone just... showed up at the door and promptly collapsed. He's pretty injured.”

Alfred raised his eyebrows but Matthew’s silencing glance told him not to ask questions yet. “Lead the way,” he gestured and began to follow Matthew down the long, twisting corridors.

“He has a head injury and is bleeding badly. And it's pretty cold outside. Who knows what that did to him.”

If the head injury didn't do the man in, hypothermia might. Alfred didn’t know the man but found himself upset of the possibility of him dying. He frowned. “Any idea what happened?”

“None whatsoever.”

The rest of the walk happened in silence. It was late, Matthew didn't always favor conversation, especially small talk. And Alfred, well Alfred was tired and preoccupied with too much at the moment.

Without even a knock, Matthew brought them into a room bathed in more light than the rest of the palace. It was white with the impersonality of most hospitals. A man laid on a bed near the opposite wall. If Alfred didn't know better, he would have thought he was dead. There was no color on his face except the blood and he seemed motionless, not even breathing. Unconsciously, the king found himself holding his own breath as he waited for the small movement of the other's chest that meant he was at least breathing.

The palace's resident doctor beckoned the newcomers over. He looked tired, undoubtedly woken from his sleep because of this, and had a grim look on his face.

“He's in pretty bad shape. If the blood loss from his head wasn't enough, he probably was catching hypothermia from the cold. I'm pretty sure he also has some broken ribs. We’re doing all we can for him right now.”

Alfred rubbed at the back of his neck. His eyes only watched the man, not glancing up at the doctor. “Any thoughts on what happened?'

The doctor shook his head.” It's too early really. Hopefully he can tell us when he wakes up.”

Now Yao spoke up. “When will he wake up?”

“It may be awhile. We stopped the bleeding but it was still a lot lost. Maybe a few hours. Maybe a few days.”

Alfred finally glanced up at the the doctor and gulped. The prognosis was not good, and for some reason, Alfred was upset about that. “Please keep me informed. I trust you will do whatever you must,” He nodded to the doctor. With one last look at the man, he walked out and motioned the others to follow. However, he would find himself returning to the room many times as he waited for the man to wake up. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have more happening and interaction between Arthur and Alfred. Hopefully it will be up soon.


End file.
